UNMC Administrative Core Project Summary The Administrative Core for the Nebraska IDeA Networks of Biomedical Research Excellence (NE-INBRE) is under the leadership of the Program Director/Principal Investigator (PD/PI), Dr. Jim Turpen, and includes Program Coordinator (PC), Dr. Bill Chaney, and the Grants Protocol Associate (GPA), Saralyn Fisher. The Administrative Core provides logistical support for all activities throughout the network. Moreover, the Administrative Core is responsible for the management, staffing, resource allocation and administering the award in compliance with National Institute of Health (NIH) policies, as well as for developing the programs that will meet the training and mentoring needs of students and faculty at the network PUIs. Among other entities the PI receives guidance from the Steering Committee, Senior Executive Committee, and External Advisory Committee to provide insight for the most effective way of implementing new programs as well as for conflict resolution. Likewise, working together with the Bioinformatics Core, the Administrative Core will facilitate electronic networking with NE-INBRE institutions and advise them of opportunities and modern technologies available at the Multiuser Core Facilities located at the RIs.